This specification describes technologies that relate to transforming and classifying text based on analysis of training texts from particular authors.
Text authoring applications, e.g., word processors, email clients, web browsers, and other applications, accept text input from a user via a keyboard or other input device. In some cases, these applications may allow text to be formatted and arranged by the users. Some applications may analyze the input text to identify common errors, for example, spelling errors, grammar errors, or formatting errors.